Alvin and the Chipmunks 3 Search for Alvin
by alvind-rod
Summary: It's has been a month since Alvin saved everyone from the island and there trying to facing something more important or the most dangerous to the singing group to ever happened to them. What if the savior of all them lost his memorie after saving Brittany after car accident. Don't Own ATTC or BTTC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Accident**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were walking from a hard day from school. It's been a 5 months since the Alvin saved Chipettes from Ian's evil hands. It's been like 2 months since they were stranded on the island and Alvin help the Zoe, Dave, Ian, his brothers and Chipettes escape from the Volcano. Now Alvin was facing some responsibilities of taking care of his brothers and chipettes sometimes when Dave was out but he still made Simon in charged then Alvin helped little with Simon of being charged of the house.

Front of the Westman High School and it was sunny day with some clouds coming from north then it's been very hard to get used to the Chipettes living with Chipmunks. At first, they didn't start right but when 4 months passed they started becoming great friends.

Alvin was looking in front of himself to see Brittany in her outfit, and was very mad at the teacher who gave her detention and (I Wish I can tell her how I feel) he thinking about his crush for Brittany. He look at his paws then see his brother, Simon who noticed Alvin looking at Brittany like that.

Simon step back little and "Are you scared of telling her..how you feel" he asking Alvin with trying put some courage to for Alvin to telling Brittany her feelings to her. Alvin looked at Simon with confused eyes and "No..I'm not" he was lied to his brother but Simon knew better then that.

Brittany was mad at the teacher and "Stupid Teacher" she replied of about the teacher who give her detention for not turning in the math homework than Theodore walked front of everyone to hit the button to go cross. Eleanor saw Theodore in front of everyone before they meet she had crush on him but she never told about it.

Theodore jumped from the sidewalk and pushed the button to across the street and looked both ways of the road to see if is safe.

"I think it's safe to across the road" he said softly to the others. The others starts walking on the road to get across to get the another street and Jeanette almost trips on some rocks then Simon tried to catch her but Alvin catch her.

Brittany didn't care too much but she looked at her sister, Jeanette then felt some jealous for some reason of Alvin holding her sister doing that then went back to teacher who give her detention. Jeanette was looking at Alvin in his amber eyes with her light purple eyes then both of them pulled away from each other.

She didn't see the blue car too fast and everyone see it. Alvin looked up and saw the car going to hit Brittany and "BRITTANY, WATCH OUT" he yelled at turned around and saw the blue car coming than she felt a push her from the car, time was starting slow down and she watched Alvin got hit by the blue car on the road.

The Driver get out of the Blue Car and it was Claire who was trying to reach cellphone on the floor of the car. To call Dave about taking the Chipmunks and Chipettes out to out Eat Tonight. She didn't see Brittany across the road.

She get out and saw the Chipmunks and Chipettes round Alvin who uncousious now then opens his eyes little to see Brittany alright and Brittany want to see Alvin see if he's okay but he was bleeding from his head and had blood coming from his body to seem appear on his hoodie.

Claire was scared for Alvin bow down to one leg to Alvin to check his pusle but it was weak then get her cellphone out of her pocket than throwing at Simon and "Simon, here take this and call Dave" requested Simon . Claire throw her phone to Simon then he replied "Okay just get Alvin to the hospital".

Simon was scared for his brother than start looking for Dave's Name on Claire's cellphone id and called Dave and "Dave" he said of worried and scared voice into the voice part of the phone.

Dave realized how Simon was worried and felt Simon getting scared than "What wrong, Simon" Dave replied back of trying to found out what's wrong.

Simon was crying then goes to Alvin, sees him in the a table with blankets around his little body. Some alubence people to come to get Alvin then puts them in the truck on there way to the Hostipal and "Get to the hospital now" told Dave.

Finally Getting to the Hospital

Dave stop his car than start running to the Hospital and asked the nurse at front desk. "Alvin Seville" he asked the nurse with a worried and corcern voice.

"He's...in operation right now...but you take seat in the waiting room, sir" the nurse was telling Dave with soft and feeling Dave's worried about his son.

Dave was little scared cause of Alvin then start to walk to the waiting room, where everyone was then "What's happened to Alvin" Dave starts questioning Simon Claire was about to speak and explain everything to Dave.

Simon looked at the floor is trying to fight the tears forming in his eyes then looked up saw Dave there, "Alvin saved Brittany's life by pushing her out of the way" Simon explains everything to Dave.

Claire was scared for Alvin, stay up, hugged Dave and replied "I'm sorry Dave-" but "It's okay, Claire" Dave implied then she was crying for Alvin.

Dave hugged her then "It's going to be okay" he keep repeating to her softly in her ear to try to get the worried out of her.

The Chipettes who were at the Snack Machine

Brittany was little suprised than "It should be me, not but why did he saved me" starting questioning both of her sisters .

Jeanette and Elenor looked at each other and both of them know why Alvin saved her than "If only you knew" Elenor said to Brittany of hidding something from Brittany of Alvin's Secret.

She turned around and blushed little than "What your girls talking about" she start rising an earbrow and asking what are they talking about.

Both of them were confused and "Because he's in love with you" responsed than Brittany was laughed thinking it was joke but to Jeanette and Elenor weren't joking.

Both of them were not laughing, sersious and Brittany stopped laughing like it was a joke to because after Alvin saved them and get them stranted on a island then looked at them.

She was smiling little then "Okay, you girls get on that" she was saying to them.

Elenor was little sersious and "Why he did save you or save all of us by escaping the volcano" Elenor replied back to Brittany with some corcern about Alvin.

Brittany was confused than responsed by "I don't know, why" she looked at the ground then her sisters.  
Jeanette was sersious then "He saveds us from a volcano and he saved me from Zoe" she started blushing little because of Alvin's hero deeds of saving her and Simon from Zoe.

But unknown to Brittany, start developing feelings to Brittany after the International Music Awards and meeting each other for the first time.

Brittany was thinking about that's feelings towards Alvin but unknown to her, Alvin was thinking about her and the kiss from her, saving her from the Volcano and Ian. She starting walking back to where the Dave, Claire and Chipmunks are.

After 15 mins. passed

The Doctor was done with operation with his serious and cocern voice than came into the room and "Are you Alvin's Guardians or His Family" questioning Dave with the Doctor was wearing a white coat and rubble gloves with little blood on it.

Dave was worried and cocern about Alvin of see the blood on the doctor's gloves than "Yes and what's wrong with him now" he responsed. Doctor was serious "He has lot of cuts on his body and the face and short term memory lost" replied after that was saying everyone was suprised and Brittany was shocked and suprised that he lost his memory.

Dave was worried and "It's permanent" asked the Doctor with been worried about Alvin.

Doctor was serious and "It's probably and you can go see him right now, if like you to" pointed out to everyone then pointed at the room with Alvin asleeping from the needle of asleeping medicane.

With Alvin

Alvin finally open his eyes slightly but everything was blurring at first then closed his eyes again. He open his eyes again then saw a red hoodie on side of the bed with color of yellow 'A' on it and blood on it then looks around the room with focus his eyes around now. "Where am I" he start questioning himself what happened.

He starts looking down at his paws were full with cuts with clothes and bandages around them then he was under some covers and touch his face felt some bandages there to, he looked around the white room then a window."What happened to me" he asked himself before eveyone were coming inside of the room.

Alvin was little confused, scared and suprised to see other chipmunks, female chipmunks and humans too. He looked at everyone and asked everyone who enter the room "Who are you guys and the girls" asked everyone who enter the room. Alvin looked at the purple one then he said to himself (She's kindly cute and beautiful).

Jeanette noticed Alvin looking at her with same look he gave Brittany nearing all of the time then she started blushing little and Simon was getting little jealous of this. But everyone was worried, scared and shocked about Alvin losing his memories and doesn't remember nothing about his family or friends.

The doctor knocked on the door then Alvin keep eye on the humans, chipmunks and female chipmunks and "Alvin, can I come in" he asked to enter the room after that said Alvin tried to sit-up. He falled down but Alvin was strong so he gotten up from it. Alvin was little scared of the stangers than "Yes, you can come in, Doc" he replied.

Doctor come in the room with a board with a pencil and "Alvin, how are you feeling now and you can go home after the tests" he was saying to Alvin. He started getting out of the bed and is ready to start the test.

After some Motivition Test

Doctor was little suprised with Alvin's quick healing abilites than "It's time for the memory test and don't worry about remembering anything today Alvin, Okay" he replied than Alvin nodded his head 'yes'.

"Alvin, do you know the one in pink" Doctor asked Alvin the First Question then point at Brittany who was smiling and waving at Alvin.

Alvin was sad, curious and shocked everyone of this and "Sorry but No" he replied and come asking some questions about his memory or his family but all of the questions were clueless to Alvin.

After the test but he failed the memory test

Before the doctor can leave the room was done with the pencil of signing of the paper for Alvin's release papers.

Alvin wanting to know who are these people and "Doc, who are these people" he was asking the Doctor but didn't take his eyes off of the humans and chipmunks who wearing clothes.

Doctor knew Alvin going to asked this question to him and "Your remember we'll back some time but this your family, Alvin" he replied back to him with softly voice.

Nothing made sense to Alvin than he looked at everyone then at the bed sheets. Alvin was getting out of the bed then saw he had no clothes under the bed covers but hostiptal clothes and bandages. He gotten out of the bed sheets then starts walking to his red hoodie and Alvin puts it on.

Everyone was suprised by Alvin's silent treatment to them because they never seen him quietly like this then Jeanette hit Brittany's shoulder of hinting her go to talk with Alvin but she didn't.

"Are you alright, Alvin" Jeanette ask Alvin with corcern in her eyes then he turns to looked at her with his amber eyes and shook his head 'no'. He jump from the bed and starts walking out of the room with everyone following Alvin closely behind him.

Sorry for the first one but this remake of it, Okay

Alvin D-Rod

Have Good One


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Home**

Alvin starts walking out of the room first then saw everyone was looking at him with shook, suprised and scared faces for him. "You know..you guys are starting to freak me out with thoses looks of yours" Alvin said to everyone like saying it like from Simon's voice and everyone suprised ever Simon because he knew the real Alvin would never say that.

Jeanette walked forward again then "Alvin it's just..we're worried about you" she was saying to him with soft and worried voice. He look into her purple eyes and saw something that made him liking her.

"Sorry..Purple..but I don't trust or nobody around me right now" Alvin started walking fast to try to get some things straight but nothing made sense to him then something almost snap he remember having parents. Both of them dead when he was young.

Finally getting to the Nurse Desk then "Claire watch kids" Dave told her and Alvin start walking with Dave with still in his hoodie with the blood on it. Brittany start thinking about Alvin and she ask herself but "What if: Alvin never gets his memories back" she said it out load then everyone looking at Brittany.

"He's going to get his memory back..because..he's Alvin and..nothing can stop him" Jeanette was telling Brittany with confidence and couraging voice to get everyone smiling. But they had to accept the worst for Alvin never going to remember nothing about his family.

(Why did he look at me like that in hositpal room..is he starting to like me or something) Jeanette was wondering what was going on with Alvin of hositpal room then she was blushing little but she hidden from everyone.

Everyone waited for Dave and Alvin to sign some papers to be released. Simon starts explaining everything what happened at the island they were stranded and it was Alvin who saved them, Ian and Zoe from the Volcano.

"I can't believed it lost his memory and doesn't remember nothing" Simon was worried about his older brother who was hero to everyone who standing next to him right now.

Theodore and Eleanor were thinking (How can this happened to Alvin)

Brittany was stilling wondering why alvin and replied "I can't understand why did he save me".

Jeanette was getting annoyed and "Because he loves you but now he doesn't remember now" she was telling her again with trying to get some sense into her but didn't telling her or nobody what happened in the hostipal room when Alvin was looking at her.

Then starting to rain outside then Alvin and Dave was out of the hositpal. He put his hood up in front of his face and start walking out into the rain. Jeanette was remembering how Simon or Simone ask her to dance with her in the rain awhile on the island then Alvin was acting like Dave or he was maturing more then others were thinking he would do.

First time ever, Alvin was quiet like a mice and both of his brothers were looking at him "Wow you never be queit in your life" Simon was asking him with worried voice of never hearing Alvin so silent and he continued walking throught the rain.

Alvin was annoyed then looked at Simon and "I have nothing to say" he pointed out to them and was starting feeling the rain on his tail but it didn't bother him not one bit.

Finally get to the car and Alvin was front of everyone

Thoedore was worried for Alvin "How is he going to remember if he doesn't ask" he asked him what if Alvin never get his memories back then starts remembering what happened when he saved everyone from death.

Simon was worried for Alvin as much of Theodore was "I don't know but hope of the best for him" he replied to him. Jeanette walk towards Alvin again then "Do you remember when you saved me and my sisters from Ian" she was trying to see little hope inside of Alvin to remember.

"Ian? Ian...who" he started wondering about when he saved the girls from that guy then "Sorry but I don't know you're name again..but you look beautiful whoever you are" Alvin took Jeanette's paw and kisses it just like Simone did.

Brittany looking at Alvin was confused then gotten jealous of Jeanette and who be quiet and has not said word since he discovered who his family was. (What has gotten into him..he post to being in love with me, not Jeanette) Brittany was blushing and Simon saw her cheek were red like nobody has ever seen.

Back to Alvin

Alvin was thinking (Who are these people and I have to found out myself) He look at Jeanette again then smile little at her then he moved away from her. "Jeanette" she said her name of hoping to being back little memory to Alvin but just smiled like he did for Brittany.

Finnally reaching the car

Dave looked down at Alvin who walking away from Jeanette and start thinking about something then grabbed the keys from his pocket without taking his eyes off of Alvin and open all the doors and replied "You guys and girls get in now".

Claire open the doors for the Chipettes and Chipmunks but Alvin jump in first really fast then sit down in the end of backseat the car who was looking at the window of the rain.

(I need answers) Alvin was thinking about it then he come up with a plan to leave this family or whatever then return after he has answers for himself.

Chipettes start to talking about what and Two Chipmunks were talking what happened if Alvin nevers gets remember back.

After 40 mins pasted.

Dave and Claire open the doors and everyone step out of the blue car then they all went inside of Dave's house. Alvin looked around inside of the house then looked up and turned around to Dave "Where's my room" he replied to Dave who putting his plan in motion to escape from the house.

Dave looked down to Alvin and "Upstairs to the right okay" he responsed to him with a father's voice and start looking at him with worried and still had blood on his hoodie. Dave starts thinking about a song or new vacation to get Alvin back to normal but when things are normal nothing is.

Theodore, Elenor and Claire turned to the kitchen then started walking to the kitchen for some dinner and "Dinner will being ready in couple minutes" they said to everyone execpt Alvin who was upstairs now.  
Simon and Jeanette were worried and first time ever didn't know what to do then went to Simon's Room to finish his project for the Sciene Fair.

Brittany was sad then was getting little jealous of Alvin's behavior towards her sister, Jeanette because she watch Alvin walking to his room.

Alvin open his door to his room, looked around and saw the bed right next the window. Some pastors of the Chipmunks behind his back then sees the Girls on a Pastor too.

He jumped to his bed and (I have to found who I am) he starts thinking about his plan then saw a picture of him and the pink one together then he noticed she was doing a fake smile. That's when he decide to leave the house.

He jumped off his bed, grabbed a red backpacket for his clothes and open the door and went downstairs. He start writing a letter for them to read if they're trying to find him.

First, he had make pass Claire, Theodore and Elenor who was dinner then Theodore turned around saw Alivn. Eleanor and Claire were still putting the sauce on noodles for some lasauga for dinner then didn't noticed Theodore who jumped and walk towards Alvin.

"Where are you going, Theodore?" he was wondering then Alvin tosses his red backpack to the side of the couch to being noticed of leaving the house

Alvin had to think fast then "I'm going out for...some..fresh..air" he lied to Thoedore of trying to get away from the house or family.

Theodore looked at Alvin and "Okay, Alvin and see you at dinner" he replied then starts walking back to the kitchen and turned around went back to the kitchen.

After 5 mins. pasted

Alvin open his door to the gauge, looked around the gauge then saw the his bike there, he jumped on it before he can go.

Alvin get off, open the door and felt the fresh air. Get on his bike and speed off on it. He put the brakes on and write a note saying he had to found some asnwers.

"Dave and everyone..Dinner is ready someone get Alvin" Claire asking someone to get Alvin then Dave and Brittany were getting worried and gotten up to get Alvin for some dinner and they went Alvin's Room.

Brittany knock at the door and "Alvin, it's us and dinner is ready" she telling Alvin but unknown to them that Alvin was gone.

Silence

Dave knocked again on the door then "Alvin open this door" he was telling Alvin but he was long gone now.

Silence again

Dave turned the knob of the door then Both of them went in. Brittany looked around the room then jumped to his bed and asked Dave "Dave, where's Alvin".

Dave looked around and turned around to see a paper at the mirror.

Brittany jumped to the mirror and read it the note and passed on to Dave. She was crying, scared and worried about Alvin now then Brittany went to the others to tell them what happened to Alvin.

The Note said

"Dear Family or Whoever:

I wanted to found out who I am and lefted to find answers. Don't tryed to find me and I will return will get my answers for my questions. -Alvin".

Dave was getting scared, put up Brittany with his hands and responsed "It's going be okay, Brittany".

**Okay this the real Chapter of AATC 4: The Search for Alvin.**

**Chapter 3 is going come out**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Search for Alvin Begins**

Alvin was riding around his bike then he stopped at the park and looking at the town, everywhere was lights .but he didn't noticed that Ian was there but he was thinking how gotten his job because of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Ian was looking at the town with his limo still waiting for then turn his head to go back to limo and saw Alvin there. "Alvin...where are you doing out here" he was asking him with confused and suprised voice to see him alone with nobody around with him

Alvin turned to looked at Ian with confused and shocked hazel eyes and "You are and how you know my name".

Ian was suprised and remember he was talking to the chipmunk who saved his life from the volcano then "Name is Ian Hawke" he was telling him with a calm voice to Alvin.

Alvin smiled at Ian then start looking at his bike and "Alvin and I was looking for some answers" he explaining to Ian what happened to him in the hostipal. But he keep Jeanette out of the sentence or solution.

Ian gotten a great idea (What if I get Alvin to work for me).

"Hey Alvin, would like to become solo artist" Ian ask him then Alvin was little exticed about the idea then looked at the ground and back to Ian.

"That sounds like a great idea but how are we going to get there" he start walking towards Ian's hands then he jump into his hands. He remembering something about Ian of doing something bad or saving his life from something.

Ian was thinking about Dave and everyone else then "I know how to get there" he spoke to them then Alvin jumped to Ian's Hand. He was calling his limo and would call Dave when Alvin is not looking.

"Great and now come with me" Ian replied to him with calm voice still then he called Dave and he first heard some squeack voices then he heard Dave's voice.

Dave rush to the phone then saw Ian's caller i.d and pick it up. "Ian..I don't have time to talk about a tour or concert right now..were looking for Alvin" he was telling him with worried and suprised voice of Ian calling him about this time of day.

"Dave..Alvin is here with me" Ian was telling Dave then Dave put on speaker for the others to listen on the conversation and "Alvin is here with me and we are going to start doing a concert..okay" Ian repeat to everyone this time.

Then Alvin jumped on his limo and "What are we waiting for, lets go" he said to him with worried voice because he of Ian's call last for 5 minutes already then Ian get in the limo.

"Driver..to the Tiger's Club" The Driver started the car then starts going to the car and he was seen the Chipmunk who looking out of the window. Alvin was little nervious about doing this show tonight but he was really confused because he feels like has been doing shows all of his life.

20 mins past of driving to the club.

A club was big building with red the name of it was Tiger's Club name with black with Alvin and Ian walking inside of the big building get to the show.

The Guard responsed to Ian "You have a pass or date" then "Hey buddy" Alvin replied with serious voice to talk him that tell him what he what thinks about the rules.

The Guard looked at Alvin and said "Alvin Seville, it's nice to meet you" but Alvin was looking at him with confusing amber eyes at the guard and said "What are you talking about".

Alvin questioned the guard "Who is the Seville" but he turn his eyes to Ian replied quickly "Alvin that's your last name of your family but don't worry about it" then Alvin shrugged shoulders.

Ian and Alvin starts walking to the manager's room to ask for a song of the show tonight and Ian finally was saw the manager's room. He knocked to see if anybody was there and he heard some strong voice from inside of the room "Come in".

"Ian Hawke?" the manager was suprised and remembers he was best friends with him during High School then looked at Alvin. "Long Time No See, Bro and this a chipmunk" he with a suprised face and looked at Ian Hawke.

"Hey, here to sing a song" Alvin speaks to the manager to tell him then he was ready to rock the show like always but Alvin didn't remember doing some shows with his brothers or the chipettes.

"Cool follow me, okay" manager point out for them to follow him to the stage and tell Alvin come here with his finger. "Alright Alvin..your next on the show" he was telling him to wait here.

Both of them went to the stage but first manager requested "Alivn, you stay there when call you to the stage". The manager yelled to the people and "Are people ready to rock.."

The people screamed at the manager and saying "Yes" then manager yelled back "Okay, cause we have rockstar here, tonight and he's name is Alvin".

Alvin went to the stage and start to sing the song (Nickelback, Hero)

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love will ALL save us. But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us. Im not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you. It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us (Watching Us)  
And they're watching us (Watching Us)  
As we all fly ...ooouuhh(#3X)

The Crowd was going crazy and Alvin bow to them then start walking backstage to talk with Ian. "How was that, Ian" he wondering how was he's performances.

Ian looked down at Alvin with suprised face then smiles and "That was great, Alvin" he telling him how was he's singing without his brothers or the Chipettes.

The People was going crazy for Alvin then Alvin point at the ground. "Encore!" the crowd was screaming for Alvin to singing another song then "Go out there and knock them dead" Ian was saying to Alvin and he run out to the stage and grabbed the guitar.

He yelled to them "We're stay here, til we burn to the ground" and Alvin put his finger of the paw said 'one more song for the encore. He started playing some chords to a song starts now.

(Nickelback, Burn to the Ground).

Back at Dave's House

Everyone was looking for Alvin around the house and they ever tried outside around the house. But no luck so far and everyone was scared and worried about Alvin's disppeared.

Everyone was trying there best but it was getting late now and they went inside to turn on the tv. They start surfing the channels then saw the one chipmunk they're looking for.

Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight We're going till the world stops turning While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight to kick out every light Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight We're going till the world stops turning While we burn it to the ground tonight

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone Well, get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight We're going till the world stops turning While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're going off tonight to kick out every light Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight We're going till the world stops turning While we burn it to the ground tonight

Alvin looked at Ian and "Thanx for the show, Ian" he said to him like he was saying goodbye to him but Alvin need to move on to find some answers about who he is or where did he come from.

Ian was suprised face then looks down at Alvin "Alvin where are you going now" he was wanted answers of where Alvin would go next after this to tell Dave and others where he is going next.

"I don't know to find some anwsers about me and who am i" He was telling Ian with serious eyes of not quiting to find who he was or where did he come from.

Alvin start walking to another door and Ian just stood there then feeling sorry for Alvin of losing his remember about his family and everything what happened to his past. "I hope you find what your looking for Alvin". Ian was telling Alvin and he start walking back to his limo.

Back at the Seville's House

Everyone was suprised how Alvin did with no help from his brothers or the Chipettes. "Ian..did ask where's he going" Dave was asking Ian with a serious and friendly voice. "Sorry Dave..but Alvin didn't tell me where he was going now" Ian was telling everyone.

Brittany was feeling sad now then she felt something she felt when Alvin saved everyone from a volcano and he saved her and her sisters from Ian too.

Jeanette was feeling down too but not as Brittany felt it then "How are we going to get Alvin to come back home, Dave" She was asking Dave but for the first time in his life he didn't know the anwsers.

"I don't know fellas and girls" Dave was disppoint and sad at himself of losing one of his family memebers then he knewing that Theodore and Simon were missing they're brother, Alvin.

But out of all of them the one who truly missed Alvin was Brittany.

**This the re-make of it and I'm starting to re-write and give it little more details to it. PLEASE REVIEW**

**HAVE GOOD ONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Broken Heart**

At Dave's House, In the Kitchen

Brittany was walking to the Kitchen then she felt something she never did before and Brittany start remembering Alvin when he saved everyone from the volcano.

"Was I so blind to see Alvin's feelings for me" Brittany was asking herself but she didn't noticed that Eleanor and Jeanette was worried about her.

Brittany was felt really sad now because she always wanted to tell Alvin of her feelings towards him but Brittany was so nevious or embrasses to tell him anything about that.

Jeanette and Eleanor jump to the table then start walking towards they're sister and looked at Brittany was looking at floor and crying her eyes out.

Brittany was crying for Alvin to return then tell her it's going to being okay or hug her to never let go of her. Turned around and starting to walk back to the kitchen and starting to sing (My Heart Will Go On).

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on

Eleanor walks closer to Brittany and "Brittany, are you okay" she was replied to her with worried inside of her voice then Brittany turned around saw her sisters there.

"Brittany" Jeanette asked again then "We Know..All of us miss him too" she was telling her with some confession but Jeanette didn't know that she was feeling something for Alvin.

Eleanor was worried about Alvin too but Alvin was like a big brother to her to watch over her to make sure she's safe like on the island and "It's true that you love Alvin" Eleanor ask the question to Brittany looked at the floor then back at Eleanor.

Brittany was crying of her soon-to-being-boyfriend is gone now and "Yes, ever since the bump, we had at the cafeteria" she explain about the kiss they shared in the cafertnia. Brittany loved every minute of it and wish she can have another kiss like that one.

Jeanette and Elenor were suprised looked at each other then back at Brittany responsed "What do you mean about the bump at the Cafeteria".

Brittany forget to tell them and replied "We bump into each other then we kissed by accenditally" and she was blushing cause she never said nothing to nobody but stay as secret.

**Sorry that's it for this Chapter and Feeling sorry for Brittany, right now. Chapter Five: New Family is coming out but haven't decide to write yet**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**HAVE GOOD ONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Ian's Revenge Complete**

**It's been 3 months since Alvin left his real family to find some answers about himself but still no answers come to him about who he was or where he was from.**

Alvin has charge his emotions to not a cocky and arrogent chipmunk he was but to a serious, little cold and responsibility chipmunk to look himself and nobody else then himself.

Alvin was wondering what happens now because he left Ian like 3 months ago and his clothes was wearing still had blood on them from the car accident but Alvin didn't why he saved that girl chipmunk.

A Black Limo passed Alvin but he didn't see it because he was walking still to whatever he was going then he saw the black limo stopped.

An Men who was in his 20s to 30s who wearing a white shirt with black jacket and pants, dark blues shoes on. He gotten down on one leg and "What are you doing out here..all alone, son" he asked Alvin with a kind-hearted voice.

Alvin was going to speak but he fainted to the ground of not eating much because the only thing he had was bread that he pay from the store. The men took Alvin in his hands and start walking back to his black limo. It start raining on him and Alvin but he didn't want to leave him in the rain to dead or something.

Back at Dave's house

They didn't know what to did about Alvin and it was very quiet at the time too then Brittany, she taking more pain of not telling or seen Alvin at all for like 3 months.

Simon and Theodore missed there brother because he saved everyone from volcano and Zoe too. Theodore didn't why but he quit cooking because he missed Alvin of trying his food or liking it.

Simon stop doing experiments and Jeanette did the same. Eleanor tried to keep Brittany up but she knew better because Alvin was never coming home.

Alvin starting waking inside the limo then sees his men again and "Who are you and where am i" he asked him with a curiousity voice.

"It's alright..I'm Zack and I'm taking you home with me" Zack explaining everything to Alvin and he still inside of his hands then "Okay then" Alvin said to him with his amber eyes to him.

Zack had a wife then "Alvin wait here and I need to tell my wife about you okay" he telling him to wait here for couple minutes and he gotten out of the black limo.

Zack starting walking inside of the huge, white house which had couple trees around the house then he was bringing some lady who look like in 20s or 30s with Zack's hand into hers.

Alvin open the door and start walking forward towards the Zack and his wife then she looked down as seen Alvin. "Hi" she saying with a nice and kind-heart voice to Alvin then "Hello" he told her then he jumped into her hands.

"So what's your name" she asked him with curisous voice to Alvin and all three of them start walking back into there house together with Alvin on Zack's wife shoulder.

"I'm Alvin" he told them and explain what happened to him then about the car accident. He still didn't knew why did that for girl of course she was beautiful but she wasn't his type of girls.

Alvin start thinking about the girl who was in purple but then he wanted to know more about his past then "Alvin how about you stay with us till you can found out who you really are" Zack was telling Alvin to stay for little bit.

It was Monday it was time for School to start up again but for the first time

Simon and Jeanette didn't want to go to School because they didn't find Alvin yet and Theodore and Eleanor were worried about Alvin because both of Simon and Theodore who knew they was nothing left of there family.

Brittany was still crying her eyes out of learning of Alvin's feelings towards her and her feelings for him. She would never would get the chance to tell him because he lost his memories of everything they did together to the first meeting at the high school all way to the international music awards.

Meanwhile at Alvin's New Home

Alvin was starting to get up from his big bed then look around to see the clock read 7:30a.m in the morning then he gotten up. He went to his closet and saw some new clothes for himself then put on the white short sleeve shirt on with a black jacket with a red A for himself.

Zack's wife was up to get Alvin ready for his first day of school then he jumped to table and saw some chocolate-chip waffles there for him. "I forget to ask but what's your name" he was looking at Zack's Wife back then she turned around to see Alvin. ..  
"My name is Kate" she was telling Alvin and "you better get ready for the day, Alvin" he started eating some of his waffles and drinking some of his orange juice through a straw.

Alvin start walking towards outside and saw the black limo again then smile at it. "Master Alvin are you ready for your first day" he was asking him with kind voice.

"Yes sir" he jumped into the open doors of the black limo with his red backpack on him then he went inside of it.

Meanwhile

Awhile Dave was driving Chipettes, Simon and Theodore but they didn't say word about anything. Brittany was looking outside of the window and "Brittany..we'll find him I promise" Dave telling Brittany and making a promise to Brittany and everyone that they'll find Alvin.

Chipettes, Simon and Theodore were dropped off of the front of School then after Dave left. Black Limo appeared front of the Chipettes and Two Chipmunks at it. They saw the chipmunk who they were looking for all this time by opening the door and he went inside

Brittany saw Alvin in different clothes but she started to smiling at him of being little different. But he didn't ever looked at them or say anything to them. Alvin start walking to class like nothing is wrong with him or anybody else.

**We'll that's it for this Chapter and Chapter Seven: Confession is coming out maybe tommorrow but don't rush me, okay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Confession**

**I'm really sorry, not writing in or updating but if I don't get review with my stories. I will delected my account and say good bye to fanfiction. So YOUR CHOICE**.

Alvin felt nothing was get in his way and start walk to front doors of the school then replied "Here I go and nobody can stop me". He felt somebody was looking at him then Alvin turned around to see two chipmunks and chipettes again from the hosiptal.

Alvin just looked at them for little bit then he started walking into the school and starts remembering like he's being here before but he can't remember at all.

Chipmunks and Chipettes started following Alvin inside then Brittany started walking forward. She wanted to tell Alvin to come home or tell him her feelings for him right now.

Alvin walked to his locker at the half way of the high school then he saw the picture of him and pink one. Alvin just looked at the picture and saw the picture of him hugging her and smiling at the camera.

He keep looking at the picture then look up to the clock and saw it was 7:55a.m then Alvin closed his locker door. He started running to his first class of the day but he didn't see the purple one walking inside of the class then bumped into her.

"owww..why did you-Alvin" Jeanette was looking at him again with her purple eyes with confusion and "Who are you and how do you know my name" Alvin was asking her awhile picking all of her things for her. He reached to grab something and Jeanette's paw reached for it too then saw there paws were touching.

"Sorry" Alvin pulled away from her paw really fast and Jeanette was blushing now then she was starting wondering what was happening to her. 'I am falling in love with Alvin' she was asking herself but Alvin couldn't stop looking into her purple eyes.

Alvin shake it off then he started walking into the classroom and he saw a teenage around 15 to 17 (sorry i don't how old Ryan is in movie). "Big A what's up bro" Ryan was calling Alvin to sit next to him then Alvin was wondering who was he talking about.

"Who are you talking about" Alvin was asking him then he walked towards him to see who was he talking to then "You remember your friends do you" he was telling him some parts of his memeories.

Alvin was wondering about Ryan and did he know so much about me then "Sorry but who are you" Alvin asked with cursiousity.

Ryan was little suprised about Alvin and "Ryan, your best friend" Ryan respond to him with friendly and cool voice to Alvin.

Alvin smiled at him then turn to look at the purple chipette again and "My best friend got it" he replied to him but Ryan smiled at him. "Do you like her, Big A" Ryan was asking Alvin if seen he looking at Jeanette then starts blushing little pink now.

"No why" Alvin went to his seat next to Ryan then class started for the day

The Chipmunks and Chipettes got to classes.

After 4 periods pasted

In Lunch Line

Alvin was on a tray and looking different kind of foods he would enjoy right now then "What else should I get" he said to himself.

Brittany saw Alvin there then started thinking how she and he were talking. They shared a kiss there but they never talked about it before and tell her sisters "I will be back, okay".

Jeanette and Eleanor were wondering what there sister was up to then "Brittany don't" Jeanette was trying to stop Brittany of doing something stop to Alvin.

Brittany walked towards Alvin's tray then she was starting to think what to say to him. She went to Alvin's tray then jumped to Alvin's tray and implied "Hi Alvin".

Alvin heard his name then he turned around and "Hi you...what's your name again" he was asking with a suprising voice to her.

Brittany was holding the tears back because she didn't want to cry front of everyone or Alvin the who she fall in love and "Brittany".

Alvin nodded his head to her 'okay' look to her but he didn't seem interested into her then look beyond her to see the purple

Alvin turned around to see some grapes then "Grapes, Please" he asked to lady of the caferntia with calm and nice voice.

Alvin get his grapes and turned around with look for asking Brittany who was she to him but he didn't remember nothing about her or anbody else at the matter of fact.

"Bri-Brittany..right...who are you to me" Alvin was looking at her with his dark amber eyes of thinking about why or who is she to me. He wanted answers about his past but Alvin still didn't where to find them or look for them.

Brittany was wondering what Alvin was going to asked her but little of her was hoping of asking her of her feelings towards him then "What it is" she replied at him with suprisous and hoping voice.

Alvin was thinking about the question again then "What are you to me" he finally ask her the question to her with his eyes going towards the table again to see the purple chipette again.

"I'm...your...friend" Brittany explains to Alvin then her eyes can't hold no more they start crying now and starting think (What am I saying).

She start to cry in front of Alvin and "What's wrong..Brittany" he looked back at her and asked her with a kind and nice voice.

Brittany was crying and weak smile then "You don't remember me, do you" she wanted to him to answer the question but Alvin knew she knows the answer but Brittany was hoping he would go back to her Alvin, the one she falling deep in love with.

"I have no clue-" Alvin was inteputting by the lunch lady then he was about to turned around and pay the lunch lady for the food.

Brittany snapped at that moment then grabs Alvin by the shoulder and kissed him on the lips. The Chipettes and Chipmunks were so suprised of Brittany kissing Alvin for the second time of there lives.

Alvin back away from her and asked "What are you doing" and pay the lunch said "I have to go now", he went a table to finish his homework.

**Sorry that took so long and remember I don't nothing.**

**GOOD BYE AND Remember you choose if I stay or not**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: New Love **

**Don't care what nobody thinks of me just my friends or best friends.**

Alvin was starting doing his homework and Simon looked at him then he was thinking (He's doing his homework, first time). Simon almost forget this it's not the same Alvin he grown up with.

Alvin was not bother but he did secret glances at the purple chipette then she started to found out. Jeanette looked up to see Alvin there who was looking at her with same look he gaves Brittany when Alvin was in love with her.

He was starting to blushing at her of Jeanette noticed him then he jumped from the table then founds the exit to of cafeternia then went to locker. He was starting thought the hallway and sees nobody is around then Alvin did the what did best.

(Somebody to Love, Justin Bieber)

Ohhhhh ohoooooo For you i d write a syphoney!

I d tell the violin It s time to sink a swim Watchn play for yaaaa!

For you i d be Wohaaa But in a thousand miles just get you where you are

Step to the beat of my heart.  
I don t need a whole lot But for you I need I

I d rather give you the world Or we can share mine!  
I know that I won t be the first one given you all this attention

But Baby listen,

I just need somebody to love

I-I I don t need to much

Just need Somebody to love.  
(just need sombody to love)

I don t need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

(I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody)

Everyday I bring the sun around,  
I sleep away the clouds.  
Smile for me (Smile for me)

I would take,  
Every second,  
Every single time spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don t need a whole lot But for you I need I I d rather give you the world Or we can share mine!

I know I won t be the first one,  
Given you all this attention.  
Baby listen!

Jeanette was walking out of the caferntia then she starting to hear some music from somewhere

She looked around to and try to find the music coming from then went where it was come from. She saw Alvin was singing and puts his back againist the locker.

I just need somebody to love,  
I don t need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

(Repeat 2)  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody.

(Somebody to loooove, somebody to looove.)

I just need somebody to love.

And you can have it all,  
Anything you want.  
I can bring you, give you,  
The finer things yeah!

But what I really want,  
I can t find cause,  
Money can t find me.  
Somebody to love.

Ohhhhh Whoaaaa

Find me somebody to love oohhh.

I need somebody to love,  
I-I don t need to much Just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love.

I don t need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody.

I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
(I swear I just need somebody to love)  
I-I need somebody.

Oh Oh.

I just need somebody to love.

The Princple come walking and saw Alvin singing in the hallway and was big fan of Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Princple smiled at him then she started walking up then come up to Alvin and "That was amazing" she was amazed by Alvin's solo voice.

Alvin turned around and saw the princple then "Thank you" he responsed to her with a suprised and kind tone in his voice. He started turning around to walk away to get to his next class but stopped him in his tracks and "Would you please do another song for the class".

Princple was wondering about Alvin and why he was not with his brothers or the chipettes. But she didn't wanted to question him about it then both of them went to Music Room.

At the end of School

Chipmunks & Chipettes were there then Alvin come walking with the princple

Princple walked in the music room then she turned her head to Alvin "Show us, what you get, Alvin" she told Alvin with courage voice.

Alvin smiled at her and "You got" he said to her with kind and cursoiusity voice then he walk passed the chipmunks and chipettes like there were invisble .

Alvin jumped to the microphone then everyone turned around and looked at Alvin. He grab the guitar then Alvin start playing the guitar now. He started sining into the microphone

(If Everyone Cared, Nickelback)

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky Confusing stars for satellites I never dreamed that you'd be mine But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
(I'm alive)  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive Amen I,  
Amen I, Amen I (I'm alive)

And in the air the fireflies Our only light in paradise We'll show the world they were wrong And teach them all to sing along

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
(I'm alive)  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died When nobody died

Theodore was snapping his fingers and "Wow, he's good" he said of looking at his older brother performing front of the all of the school with no fear.  
"Good? He's amazing" Simon replied and suprised of his older brother's talents of sanging by himself. Brittany and Eleanor were suprised as well of everyone else is.

And as we lie beneath the stars We realize how small we are

Alvin was looking at Jeanette of singing the next part of the song and smiles at her.

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day (When nobody died)  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day (When nobody died)  
We'd see the day (When nobody died)

Alvin was smiling at the crowd and "Thank you" he said to them and looked back at Jeanette

She saw this and starting to blushing at Alvin then he felt something like he's heart as going to explode of having a secret crush on her but he didn't know her name.

He jumped from the microphone and come closer to her then smiles at her. Alvin took her paw into his and kissed the top of it just like Simone did on the island. "umm..what are you doing, Alvin" she was blushing like crazy pink right now and Brittany was feeling the jealous of Alvin trying to hit on her sister and not her.

**Chapter Alvin's Choice**

**GOOD BYE ALVIN D-ROD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Alvin's Choice

Hey everyone and I'M BACK TO STAY THIS TIME.

Jeanette was blushing still from the kiss of Alvin did for her but she felt like want to stop Alvin. She wanted to ask him why did do that for her.

Alivn turning around to see everyone from Jeanette then saw the clock and "I have to go now" he told everyone. He went to outside and saw the black limo then who drop him off. The same driver open the door for Alvin and "How was your day, sir" he was asking him with nice and kind voice.

The Driver closed the door after Alvin but he didn't say word about his day then he went to Driver's Seat and he noticed Alvin's smile and looking at the floor "Looks like someone had great day" Driver replied back to Alvin who was smiling more then ever.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were going home now and went to Dave's car. Brittany wanted Alvin back in her life because she knew what Alvin was feeling for Brittany

To Dave's Car

Jeanette was wondering about Alvin's feelings and actions today then "Is Alvin felling in love with me" she was asking Eleanor and Brittany who was blushing lightly red of anger and not embrassment.

Eleanor looked at her with suprised and confused eyes "I don't know" Eleanor was trying to think but she never knew Alvin could hold for her sisters

Brittany was looking at the ground then she felt liking talking right now and thinking (Why am I feeling anger for Jeanette). "I wish I can have Alvin back in my life" Brittany was saying but everyone was looking at her then Simon and Theodore knew something that nobody knows about.

"So did you guys see him there" Dave was asking everyone of seen Alvin today or not then "Dad, we have something to tell you" Simon was going to tell the truth about something that Alvin lied to him in the first day then met.

"What is it, Simon" Dave was replied back to Simon and "Do you remember when Alvin said 'Are parents went to the commerie'..We'll that's a lie..are parents dead and Alvin was the one who took care of us" Simon explaining the true story of what happened to his parents.

Jeanette was thinking about Alvin's actions and feelings towards her then she was listening to the story of what happened of Alvin's parents.

"So Alvin was never crazy at first" Dave was looking at them with a suprised and shook look because he was always thinks he was the crazy one of the family but he was wrong at Alvin.

To Alvin's New Home

Alvin open the door to the limo and start walking inside the house and "Dad and Mom, I'm home" Alvin said through the house and was trying to find his adoptive parents in the kitchen.

Zack and his wife was wondering and come in the living room then "How was your first day, son" He was asking him with a kind and nice voice. Both of them were wondering how was there adoptive son's day today then he was starting wanted to tell them everything of what happened but left out of meeting chipmunks and chipettes like him.

Alvin was thinking about Jeanette then start blushing for purple chipette who looked like angel to him.

Zack looked at Kate was smiled then back to Alvin and "Did you met someone, son" questioning Alvin of his fur was turning red now. "Because the school dance is like a month away from now" Zack was asking for his opinoin on it.

Alvin was blushing of the question then he started thinking about the school's midnight mask dance "No" he answered about the girl thing. He was lied about that and hating lie to them then starting walking to his bedroom to drafting out a design for a mask.

After 20 Mins. Pass

Dinner was ready Kate was very happy for having Alvin for as son then she wanted to ask Zack of the Midnight School Dance coming up really soon.

It was 9:00 pm then Alvin was sleeping at the couch. Zack and Kate were smiling at there son then he picked him up in his hands and put him into his bed then put cover on him.

He walked upstairs and put him of his bed to make him go to asleep.

At the Dave's Home

Jeanette get idea to being Alvin back to the house but it's going to being crazy because Simon and Brittany meant jealous of them being together or something.

She woke everyone execpt Dave by shaking them up in there beds then everyone was looking at her with tired eyes. Started worried what was going on because of why did Jeanette wake them up.

She was little suprised then told eveyone execpt Dave "Guys" she was about to tell them about her plan of bringing Alvin back home or how to being him back to there side again.

Everyone was half asleep then "Okay, what is it" everyone replied back to her then Brittany was hoping to being she mean not look like it. She has not gotten in asleep for awhile ever since Alvin left and she never gotten to hear Alvin's feelings towards her.

Jeanette smiled at them then "I know how to bring back, Alvin" she pointed out but she doesn't know how this going to work at all or not.

Everyone was looking at her and suprised.

Jeanette was little worried about the plan but only way to get him back then "If can make him felling in love with me or Brittany" she was saying to everyone that if she tricks Alvin of falling in love with her that means they get Alvin back in there lives. She looked at Brittany who getting little red now of happiness for thinking about that then she knew it was the right thing to do.

Brittany was looking at them who were thinking they were crazying enough of trying to trick Alvin of falling with her again and "Okay...say what" she was looking at them the same way she gave Zoe the first time they met.

Jeanette and Eleanor were repeated the plan to her again. Brittany doesn't know about this but she always wanted to being beautiful and super cute to everyone then both of her sister started to working on her makeup then to choose different clothes.

The next day, front of the school

Alvin open the door to the limo to start his second day of high school then he start to walking to door of the front of school then saw the pink chipette again. Alvin couldn't help himself but just keep looking towards her who was so beautiful that she looked like angel to him.

Brittany had pink-gloss on her lips and she had red shining shirt with a pink skirt too. Brittany was looking at Alvin who was still staring her then she winked at him with cute smile on her face.

Alvin was blushing of seen angel then he wanted to ask her out on a date but Alvin was so nevious that he can't talk to her. He start walking towards the pink chipette and start to thinking of how to ask her out or bign his girlfriend (She an angel).

Brittany started walking towards the High School and wave her tail on Alvin's Nose at it's first felt furry but then felt nice and softy. Alvin start following her insided of the school and Brittany turned around then she saw Alvin and wink of love and she was blushing lighty pink now at him.

Then he stopped by her of seen Brittany winked at him then he straight to the music room and out of embrassment. Alvin was starting to feeling something that he never felt before in his life.

Alvin felt a song come in

(Never Let You Go: Justin Bieber)

Oh no, oh no, oh

They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby, give me one last hug

There's a dream that  
I've been chasing  
Want so badly for it to be reality  
And when you hold my hand then I understand  
That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me

It's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that  
I'll never let you go

I got my favorite girl  
Not feeling no pain, no fear  
Don't have a care in the world  
Why would I when you are here?

There's a moment I've been chasing  
And I finally caught it out on this floor  
Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation  
By taking a chance and more, oh no, because

Brittany hearing music coming from the music room then she start walking towards the room and she went towards the music. She saw Alvin on the piano and singing his heart out then She jumped towards Alvin where he was at the piano.

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven

Like you took me to heaven, girl 'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all 'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

She was blushing because Alvin of singing about her then she jumped onto the piano.

He turned around of noticing Brittany then he start walking towards her and saw Brittany there, she was dancing.

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven Like you took me to heaven, girl 'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better I don't want you to go, oh no, so

Take my hand, let's just dance Watch my feet, follow me Don't be scared, girl,  
I'm here If you didn't know, this is love

Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby 'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing I am here, right here, I'll never let you go Don't shed a tear whenever you need me I'll be here, I'll never let you go

Oh no, oh no, oh I'll never let you go Oh no, oh no, oh I'll never let you go

Brittany was blushing of Alvin's song then "I take you to Heaven" she was asking him with her heart going crazy for him then Brittany was smiling at him.

Alvin was blushing of her looking at him with some light blue eyes then he tried to responsed back to her but he can't for her beauty was like nothing he ever seen before "Yes" he replied back to her of his heart going nuts for her and he felt like kissing her.

Brittany smiled at him then she felt like Alvin wanted to kiss her like not before where they just bumped into each other and starting walking towards to Alvin.

Alvin come closer to her and felt like kissing her now then she swing her tail at Alvin of bring it on.

She was about to jump off of the piano then "Wait" he said to her of wanted to know who was she.

He jumped from the piano and he followed her again. Alvin was was following her towards out of the music room and to the outside lunch room then he gotten idea.

Brittany finally stopped in her tracks and she turned around to noticed saw no Alvin. She was wondering where Alvin went off to and Brittany smile at first.

"Okay, I give up" She was asking out-loud of hoping Alvin could listen to her.

No Response

She started to worried then Brittany and "Come on, Alvin" she was telling him to come out now and her smile was fading away.

Still No Response

She started to get scared of Alvin disppeared or he left her like this then she felt something warm on her shoulder and "Turned around" he said to her ear softly.

Brittany turned around to see Alvin front of her and she was facing Alvin like this. She never come this close to Alvin before Brittany was feeling his warmth breathe on her.

Face-to-Face and she blushing

Both of them were closing to each other before they kiss. The Bell Rang for the class to start for the day and Alvin was looking at her with smile on his face.

The Bell Ring

Alvin was blushing of what he was about to do next to her and "See you around, Angel" he replied back to her then before he was leaving to class. He kissed her on the little nose and she felt alot of emotions inside of her now.

Brittany didn't move a muscle or inch when Alvin did that to her then she felt like something she never felt before in her life and he walked away from her.

She looked at him with her eyes on his and starting to blushed more then before. Both of them started leaning together and finally they're lips touched then felt sparks and fireworks going off inside of themselves.

Back to Alvin

Alvin was looking at the ground and started to think about the moment where he kissed that girl on the nose. He felt something like he never did before then starts remembering something about her but he can't who was she to him at all.

He finally get to class and Brittany get there before the tardy bell ring.

Half of the guys were wolf-whispering with each other of noticed the new and beautiful Brittany. She looked at them with a smile then saw Alvin looking at her again and she winked at him with her right eye-

Alvin looked at her and started blushing like crazy of her winking at him like that and 'She like a angel and I'm in love with her' he whispers to himself and doesn't know what to say about his feelings for her.

At the last period

The Music teacher was wondering why did Alvin was looking at Brittany all the time of the period and asked "Alvin would like to do a duet with somebody" she was asking of Alvin looking at Brittany.

Alvin started blushing now then he starting to thinking about it then looked at Brittany with a smile on his face. He walked over to her and ask her to being his duet partner.

He was smiling at the idea then he walks towards the Chipettes and took Brittany's paw softly than "Yes and Brittany" Alvin asked her nice and kindly voice to her. She was felt like she was being touched by angel now.

Both of them walk towards the Microphone to start to singing to the students and teacher. They felt love for each other when they started.

(Something New: High School Musical).

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way And right here tonight

Alvin and Brittany spin around to face each other then started dancing with each other. He was facing her with his amber eyes then Alvin grabbed her paw softly again and Brittany felt his touch again.

This could be the start Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way I know it for real

Alvin spin Brittany around him then let her go into the air to make some spins in the air then grabs her and starts slowing dancing with her. He was smiling at her with happiness.

This could be the start Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's the start Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start Of something new  
It feels so right..

Alvin and Brittany was facing each other then come closer to each other but they were stopped by the teacher who was clapping to them for a wonderful duet together.

Story and a chance I going to stay on and keep writing, okay.

HAVE GOOD ONE.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Alvin's Suprise Hi, what's up and Alvin D-Rod**

**Here's the new chapter and enjoy everyone**

Alvin pulled away from her of wanted to kiss her then he looked at his paw. Alvin sees there paws were still together and everyone was looking at them then start making wolf whistling at them.

"Get room, you two" Simon told them of sees there love growing for each other and he looked at Jeanette who was thinking how he acted like 'Simone' on the island.

Alvin was blushing of seen Brittany who was looking like 'Angel' to him then get a great idea (what if: she can meet my dad and mom)

"Hey Brittany, why don't you stay a night with me" Alvin was asking her of question then he was looking down at the floor now of wondering why he is feeling like this.

Brittany was suprised from the question then she went to her sisters and she was thinking of staying over to his place (This my chance).

She turned to her sisters with suprised face and Brittany was blushing red of staying over at Alvin's and her sister started telling her to go over there maybe she can get to come home with them then asked "You think it's great idea" Brittany was asking them with a nevious voice to them.

Alvin turned around to face the exit and walked out of music room to the hallway then he went outside to see Kate and Zack there waiting by the door.

Alvin walk towards them then he jumped in there softly hands and "Hey Dad and Mom" he was ready to tell them to ask the about Brittany of staying over for the night.

"What is it, Son" Both of Kate and Zack were looking at Alvin with calm eyes and "Can my girlfriend, Brittany stay over for the night" Alvin was asking them of turning red on his face.

Both of them looked at each other start laughing of being embrassing Alvin having his first crush on Brittany then "Okay, Alvin but No Funny Business" Zack was telling him with a serious and calm voice to Alvin of being the first time having girl over.

"I promise" he says to them with his fingers crossed behind dark brown fur

Zack was wearing a blue shirt, pants and black shoes as he start walking back into the dark blue car of the driver's seat.

Kate was wearing a blue dress and silver shoes as she was walking into passage seat then both of them were very happy of there son having girlfriend for the first time in life.

Alvin was wearing the same red hoodie, black jacket and jeans.

Brittany starting walking towards exit then walk outside to find Dave who was waiting for his kids. She was smiling at Alvin of seen Alvin again

"Okay Brittany but No Funny Business" Dave was telling Brittany but she was blushing red of thinking having mating with Alvin. She was thinking that in the future but both of them are teenegars chipmunks still and she is not ready to have kids yet.

"I Promise" Brittany told Dave that and she started walking with her backpack of homework and clothes inisde of it. She started walking towards Alvin and Brittany was feeling nevious then saw men and women who around there 30s then she met Alvin to the dark blue car.

Zack and Kate looked down to Brittany in her beautiful clothes still then Alvin jumped down and "This Brittany..my girlfriend" he was telling them with a happy and nevious voice of telling them of blushing.

Alvin was looking the other way of looking at Dave but nothing came back to him of reminding of him right now then Simon and Theodore and saw Brittany.

Brittany jumped at Kate's soft hands and "Hi, my name is Brittany" Brittany was telling them who she was and she saw Alvin looking at her with his amber eyes to feeling love from him now.

"Nice to meet, so Alvin this your girlfriend" Both of them replied back to her with a welcoming smile for Brittany to stay with them. Alvin was blushing as his hoodie and "Yes" he whisper to them with blushing of bright pink then Brittany saw this of Alvin and start giggling lightly at Alvin.

"Are you love birds ready" Zack asked them and he not wanted to embrasses his son no more so all of them went inside of the car then Alvin felt something soft grabbing his paw. Alvin looked down and saw it was Brittany's light arburn paw grabbing his paw softly.

Alvin and Brittany looked each other with a smiling faces on each other and Kate was seen them do this then she was thinking it was cute then "Yes" Alvin and Brittany replied at the same time then looked at each other and blush at the same time.

After 16 mins. past of driving to Zack's and Kate's House Brittany saw a bright blue house as it was biggest house she ever seen and she saw a two swimming pools around back then "I know it's amazing" Alvin was explaining to her where he stay around the months.

"So Alvin, how about you take your gf to your room" Kate telling Alvin with a kind and sweet voice then all of them get out of the car. The bulter open the door for them then "Come with me, Angel" Alvin started walking to his room where it had a giant black and red big bed, a pastor of Nickelback and etc. with a 35 plasma Sony tv. and Dresser to puts his clothes on.

"Make your self, home" Alvin saying to Brittany of removing his jacket and putting on the bed then she looked at him with her light blue eyes. Brittany come closer to him and leans into then is about to kiss him.

Alvin saw Brittany wanted to kiss him then "Guys Dinner is ready" Zack interputted them of kissing each other for the first time but the Caferntia was just accident then Alvin was looking at Brittany of blushing pink right now.

"Let's go" Brittany was asking of Alvin of him still thinking about the kiss and he grabbed her paw then she felt his paw. "Alvin what are you doi-" she was interputted by his lips touching hers then she felt fireworks going inside of her and he was kissing her really softly.

Alvin pulled away from her and Brittany looked at Alvin with her light blue eyes of loving each minute of that kiss then he wanted to tell her how felt about her but Alvin couldn't bring to himself of doing it.

He start walking towards the Kitchen and "Are you coming, Brittany" he was asking if she's coming then Brittany snapped out of it then she grabbed his paw. Alvin was smiling at her and they went to the Dinner Room then both of them start walking towards to meet Zack and Kate.

They started telling stories of how Zack and Kate starting dating and gotten married in the first place then "Alvin someday your going to decide what your life wants to being about" Zack was telling Alvin the truth of the future of him.

Alvin was little confused on his dad's words but he knew that someday he would have to decide what to do with his life.

Laughed and at was 9:30

It was time for Alvin and Brittany take a bath then he start walking towards his bedroom of being out his pjs out and saw Brittany going to her backpack then brings out some clothes for herself.

Alvin lefted the dinner room and he was walking to his bedroom and "Hey, let's take shower together" he was asking Brittany with a smile but she start blushing red right now in her cheeks.

Brittany still blushing red and she was looking at Alvin with 'are you stupid' look but sure she wanted to mated with Alvin but not right now when they're just Teengers and "Ewww, Alvin" she was telling her of speaking her opinion of the idea of them sharing a shower together.

"Please" Alvin was doing the puppy eyes this time to her but she didn't fall for that.

Brittany turned around of not facing Alvin and "No" she was still blushing red and she was not thinking about having shower with him right now.

"Please, Angel" Alvin was asking Brittany of getting down on his legs but she was not falling for that again like Theodore did to her of helping him of cooking.

Brittany looked at Alvin with his puppy eyes of happiness and she starts thinking about it of mating with Alvin then she made a promise to Dave of not coming home pregent (I can't what going to say).

She turned around again and face him with of not wanted to do it then "No Alvin were not doing that..Sorry maybe next time" Brittany replied back to him and run her tail againist his nose.

After 20 mins. past of taking a shower alone for Alvin and Brittany

Finally went to bed of Alvin was wearing red t-shirt and didn't Zack didn't said his name at aloud like Dave does in the past so Brittany was starting to miss Alvin getting into trouble.

Brittany having nightmare of Alvin never getting his remembers back and she was starting to think of seen him with another girl.

At 1:30 a.m at night

Brittany twisted and turning from the nightmare of she was having Alvin never coming back home with her or his true family was.

Alvin woke up of hearing someone crying in there asleep then sees Brittany was sweating in her bed then he jumps to her bed. "You can sleep with me and tonight if you want" Alvin was shaking her awake now and she was blushing of asleeping with Alvin in the same bed but they didn't mind of doing that.

Alvin lay down first on the bed and Brittany's head on his chest of falling asleep then both of them were going to asleep after long day of school and falling in love with each other.

Alvin hugged her tightly of not letting her go and "Good Night, Britt" he calls her nickname of making her smile in her asleep then something come to her (if he remembers the time when I call him useless chipmunk).

That's it for this Chapter and Next Chapter is going take place 1 week from now, okay. The Next Chapter is called Bad Memories. I hate to say this but this story about to turned broken heart.

**HAVE GOOD ONE, Alvin D-Rod**

**Keep Writing**.


	10. Author Note

Author's Note

Was I thinking doing How to Train Your Dragon story and let thsi story ideas come back.

I'm sorry for not updating, I'm sooooo busy with a new game I get for the PS3.

Thanx for the reviews.

Have a GOOD ONE and Keep writing.

P.S Please looked at Chapter Nine of AATC: Search for Alvin.

It took me, looooong time to ready. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten: Bad Memories**

It's been a week since Alvin and Brittany become a couple and they asleep with each other. But Alvin was still having hard time finding out who he was or where he come from.

Alvin was walking in the hallways of somehow he remembers the hallway of someway then he looksat the floor and up of seen a bright glowing light and he starts having a flashback from a memories of walking to Caferntia.

Flashback Begins of Alvin was laying on the Hallway and he sees everything was gray and white then Alvin starts walking to the Caferntia of hearing his angel's voice talking to someome.

He hears Brittany's voice coming from cafertnia then Alvin walks there of not having good feeling of this and sees everyone but nobody noticeds him of acting his a ghost but he noticeds Brittany was talking to her friends.

"Brittany, so what do you think of Alvin" Chloe was asking her of her feelings for him and Brittany with confused eyes and starts laughing now then looks at her.

Brittany was not blushing of the question and shelooked at her and "He is not special and I don't love him" she was still anger and mad at Alvin of getting them stranderd on the island for couple days till Dave come to find them and Chloe was nodding 'okay' and she was sad that Alvin didn't knows the truth of Alvin's feelings towards her.

Flashback Ends where Alvin was looking down at the floor and not knowing what to say about it

Alvin was one knee on the floor then he was crying of knowing the truth and he looks up of seen everything in color again and Alvin starts to thinking about the flashback awhile walking to his class (It was all lie to me). He needing a place to think then he went to the music room.

The music room had nobody was around so Alvin jumps to the piano and he wanted to make Brittany his mate then he never was thinking straight on how she used him to get someone else.

Alvin was alone in the music room then he wanted to leave the school and never see the chipmunks or chipettes again as long as he alives and start to crying from the flashback. Alvin remembers Jeanette of being very cute and beautiful to him but he didn't know what to say about love no more then he starts walking to the cafeteria of needing a friend to talk to.  
At the Cafeteria

Brittany was looking for Alvin in the cafeteria of not wanted to the nightmares come true then she looks at her sisters for answers but they didn't wanted to say about the nightmares they heard from Brittany and "I'm going to look for him and okay" Brittany tells them and jumps from the table of wanted to find her boyfriend.

Jeanette and Elenor looks at her with a smile then hope was that Alvin would come home soon and "Good Luck, Brittany" Jeanette replied to Brittany with smile and looks at Simon and Thoedore playing checkers for fun then Eleanor looked at her and "Go get him, sis" she says to her and smiles some more.

Brittany jumped from the table of starting to walking to the hallway and "Alvin, where are you" Brittany was telling herself that and keep walks around school then she looks everywhere in the school.

At the Music Room where Alvin has return to try to think straight but something was still bothering him about the flashback of Brittany telling him about the not being special to her.

Alvin was thinking about the flashback he had and he didn't know what to think about it (Why Brittany?), he start to feel a song coming on.

(Here Without You, Three Doors Down)

A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me

Brittany hears some music coming from the music room of hearing like it was sad and she went to the music room of finding what was wrong or to see if it was Alvin and Brittany saw Alvin top of piano.

Everything I know and anywhere I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

Brittany starts walking to piano to see why Alvin was singing so sad right now then she jumps to the piano. She smiles at him of seen him then Brittany noticeds something was wrong of wanted to fix it and "Hi Alvin" she was asking him with happy voice.

Alvin didn't turned around to looked at Brittany who was mad at her then he didn't say word to her of not wanted nothing to do with her no more.

Brittany start to get worried of Alvin not saying a word to her then she walks closer to him then reaches out with her light auburn paw to puts a paw on his shoulder and "What wrong with you" she askes him again with being worried voice. He turns to face her then Alvin gives a cold look of showing no feelings to her.

"So my not special" Alvin replieds to her of remembering the flashback straight then he was control his anger of not attacking or clawing her eyes out then Brittany remembers these words that's when she says of before the vacation they taken and shipwrecked or chip-wrecked like the old Alvin said to them.

Brittany looked at the floor of remembering everything about that day and she still dislike Alvin of getting them all stranderd on that island then she looks back at Alvin and implied "Alvin, I'm sor-", he cut her off by saying "No apolizing accepts".

Brittany was start get anger then she slaps Alvin hard in the cheek that he starts running away from her "Fine I hate you, Alvin and don't ever know why I fallen in love with you" she yells at him than she runned off and start crying.

Brittany was in the hallway of crying then her sisters come of looking for them then Jeanette and Eleanor went to Brittany and asked Brittany "How did go" Jeanette was asking of wanted to know what happened in there then Brittany tell them everything what happened.

Jeanette slapped Brittany's cheek with her paw but not like Brittany did to Alvin then she starts walking into the Music room and saw Alvin was not there anymore.

Brittany looked at Jeanette cause she never did this before and this was not like her "Jeanette...what's wrong with you" Eleanor wanted to know what's wrong with Jeanette then she noticed something that Jeanette do for Simone or Simon. She starts walking away from her sisters to find Alvin and try to cheer him up but she wasn't having no luck of finding him nowhere in the school.

After 15 mins.

Jeanette was getting tried but she keeps looking for Alvin then Jeanette understands know what she was feeling now for Alvin it was love. She found Alvin there at the panto outside thinking of looking down at the grass then sees two beautifulies flying around him then she walks closer to him and jumps to the panto.

It was raining lightly on Alvin but he didn't care about it that he was facing alot of things like broken heart right now then Alvin had his hood up over his face. Alvin noticeds Jeanette standing there and he looks at her of crying now and "Who are you" he was asking her of wanted to know who she is but Jeanette was blushing and smiling at him of wanted to know her.

Jeanette was looking at him of smiling then she wanted to kiss him for everything he did for her for one: Alvin did a daring rescue to save her and her sisters from Ian and second: Alvin planned to make the raft to escape and get off the island. Alvin was the one made all thoses plans when Simon did't do anything just dance with her when he was Simone but nothing after that and "I'm Jeanette" she replied of looking at him with her purple lavender eyes then Alvin looked at her with confusion. She was blushing front of Alvin and she wanted to kiss him for everything or wanted to being with to comfort him for Brittany breaking his heart.

Alvin was look at her with of confusion and still didn't know who to trust but he know nothing about his past or where he came from and "What is it" Alvin was asking her of thinking just came to here to making him feel more terrible after Brittany yelled at him then Jeanette was blushing cause she was checking out Alvin of his new clothes and new-self.

Jeanette turned around of trying to think of what to say to him of having feelings after the International Music Awards but Jeanette didn't want to talk or tell nobody about them of scared of rejection from Alvin than back of ready to tell Alvin everything of her emotions or feelings towards him and "I'm maybe falling in..." she responses quielty but loudly for him to hear but she didn't know to what to say.

Alvin rised his paw to touch her face to look into there eyes and he wanted more answers from Brittany of why she hated him so much that he didn't remembering his old self at all so looks into her eyes of not wanted to break her heart and "Can we just be friends, okay" Alvin points out with a kind-soft voice and Jeanette took his paw and shakes it softly.

Alvin lets go of her paw softly then starts walking towards the other door where he meet Brittany for the first time but for some reason. Alvin ingores the lockers just continues to his locker.

Before Alvin looks at his locker for his books for the next class just he had alot of questions of Brittany and what was his old-life before he was out of the hositpal then "Why...does..Brittany..hate..me..so..much" he replied to himself of wanted to know everything about it.

Thoedore and Simon were right there when Alvin said to himself then they were feeling really terrible for they're older brother who loved Brittany so much he would rise his life for her's and save everyone from Zoe, volcano or Ian for the second time.

"Alvin coming home with us.." Theodore turns to Simon of wanted to know the truth of Alvin coming home but Simon didn't know what to say about that. "He'll come home..besides we need him..like three of one" Simon was remembering how Thoedore being Alvin and Simon back together after the agruement they had of facing the football and sing-off contest.

Brittany was sad of breaking Alvin's heart of she wanted to find him again and tell him she really does love him then Brittany just broken his heart throught of pieces and parts so there was no way to bring him back. She felt that Alvin wasn't coming home with her or his truely family at all so her nightmare was coming true.

**The Next Chapter is called Don't Give Up on Love.**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven: Don't Give up on Love

Alvin was in the hallway, thinking (Why does she love me so much) and saw Ryan there.

Alvin run to Ryan, jumped on Ryan's shoulder, he got suprised by it and Alvin asked "Ryan, can I ask you a question".

Ryan was walking to the cafertnia room, sit down on the table and looked at Alvin "What is the question, Al", Alvin was little scared.

Alvin looking at Ryan, he open his mouth and asked the question "Why does Brittany love me so much", Ryan was little suprised by it but stay cool about it, replied "Maybe cause the bump you two had".

Alvin looked at Ryan, was confused and implied "What bump", Ryan remember Alvin lost his memories, looked at him and told him everything about the bump, Alvin's eyes open widen as he hearing about the bump.

Alvin looked at Ryan, jumped from the table and Ryan asked Alvin "Where are you going", he turned around looked at Ryan in the face "I'm going to found Brittany", Ryan smiled at this and mouthed "Good Luck".

In the Hallway

Alvin was looking for Brittany, saw the purple chipette again walking around, runned to her and asked her "Jeanette, where is Brittany", she turned around and looked at him and said "Alvin was it".

Alvin was blushing, looked at the ground then at her, and replied "I have to tell her, I love her", she was suprised and smiled at Alvin and kissed him on the lips on accendially.

Jeanette pulled away, was suprised and didn't what to say about the kiss and Alvin just looked at her and said "Wow...was..wow".

Alvin didn't know what to think no more, start walking to found then running, he saw her there, she was crying outside.

Alvin went to the table, jumped there and asked her "What's wrong, Brit", Brittany knew the person who called her that and turned around, saw Alvin.

Brittany was stilling crying, Alvin start walking to her, put his paw on her face and pick it up to his.

He looked in her eyes, move in little more, kissed her with some passion and Alvin pulled away, told her "I don't care, if I have no memories of you", Brittany was smiling and enjoy the kissed.

Brittany's paw pulled Alvin into a hug, he looked at her, hugged her back and she asked "Alvin do you remember everything now".

Alvin pulled away from her, looked at her and pointed out "No, sorry but I remember that bad memorie of you talking to your friends and all", he feeling sadness right now.

She was about to say something but he cut her off by saying "As long I have you, I don't care nothing else", she was crying cause of happiness.

This is for the Chapter

The Next Chapter is called Meeting the Family 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Romantic Dance and Choices**

Alvin was going to make hard decision of choosing to return to Brittany the one he used to love but destroyed his heart days ago of being sad from that. "Alvin...you should make the decision of going home or staying with us" Zack bend to tell Alvin with kind-serious voice of Alvin whatever he chooses they'll being happy for him. Kate didn't want to let go of Alvin but she knew that Alvin had to choice of returning home or stay with them.

Alvin wanted to find some more answers about himself so he need to find the Chipmunks and Chipettes again but didn't know if he wanted to see Brittany again.

"I don't know..if want to leave" Alvin was telling them of not wanted to leave them like this but he wanted to find out more of his past from the chipmunks and chipettes. He feels going to left someone behind like that Alvin loves really much.

At Dave's House of where the girls were doing there hairs right now for the Prom

Brittany was little nervious of dancing front of everyone with Alvin then she remembers when they almost mated with him but of thinking of she had to bring him home.

"Britt..Do you remember the time Alvin got us stranderd on the island.." Eleanor was asking her of happyily feelings of dancing with Theodore in the rain but she was blushing during the time of doing this then Brittany starting to wish of asking Alvin to dance with her into the rain. Jeanette was remembering the feelings of dancing with 'Simone' of being special front of his eyes but after that Simon wasn't the same no more.

Simon was trying to find a way to impress Jeanette of trying to do it the Alvin's way but he wasn't there to help him right now so "Simon.." Theodore was wearing his suit now with his hair with nicely done of feeling like he was ready to express his dancing with Eleanor or tell her how he feels about her right now.

"Yeah..Theo.." He talking to him with a happy voice of being ready for the Prom and they starts feeling happy then deep down was holding some tears inside for Alvin. Both of them was sad of feeling left out like when Alvin left them for a football game than Theodore smiles of Alvin being real brother to them when they're parents were killed.

Dave was talking to Claire of wondering how did it feel to become 'Dad' to Chipmunks and Chipettes then "Claire ..I think they're happy right now..but I think they need Alvin back" he was telling her of wanted smile and Claire was smiling of how Dave charges so much in short time.

All of the Chipettes knew that were going to show how much they love the boys but they wanted to say 'Thank You' to Alvin for saving them from Ian to Volcano then Jeanette loves Alvin of knowing he did somethings for her as Simon would do to. She loves Simon alot more then Alvin of knowing that he wants try to tell her every since the Alvin lost his memories.

Where Alvin is

Alvin was ready for the Prom and knew that he still loves Brittany no matter what she told him then Alvin was little nervious of being his first dance. "I'm ready.." he smiles at his parents of putting the mask on of feeling and smiles of feeling like Alvin wants to sing for the Prom and Brittany of being his love of life right now.

Zack and Kate were waving for Alvin being leaving of the Prom or to find his family then Driver opens the door of the black limo for Prom and he didn't wanted to leave his new life. "There you go, sir" Driver was telling him with smiling face to him.

The Building was big but inside of the Prom for everything was great in the middle was dance floor for anyone to dance on. The Tables were dark blue with some silver colors stripes going thought them. Everyone wanted dance now but they wanted someone to sing for them then Alvin gotten a idea when saw Brittany there as she starts entering the building with her pink dress with her hair curly in a ponytail.

Alvin starts walking towards the stage where the band was ready for a song then he jumps towards the mic then smiles at his brothers of wanted they're help of singing this song with him.

They starts smiling at them of Chipettes and the band starts playing there songs for them.

Alvin starts singing 'Far Away: Nickelback' of remembering how Alvin and Brittany for the first time in Lockers where she fall in love with him of not caring about Ian's rules that time.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Simon looks at Jeanette of telling his feelings for her of loving every minute they had together ever if he was 'Simone' in front of him was the girl he wanted to spend his life with.

That I love you I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Theodore was smiling of telling Eleanor that she was special in front of his eyes of feeling something happiness for her just she wanted to tell her that every since they met.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Everyone was clapping for them and the girls were smiling for the boys of feeling something more happier and loving them so much then before. Alvin looks at his Simon and Theodore of smiling then "Hi..Simon..and Theodore" he tells them in front of everyone "Brothers...I missed and I want to come home now" All of them hugs each other of finally being together after being separted from each other.

Alvin hugs his brothers of being away long time ago and they never wanted to being gone again like before. "I should go to Brittany now" he starts walking towards the girls who were there and Brittany come closer to him.

"Would you like to dance with me.." Alvin was asking to Brittany with a soft paw going for her's and she feels his paws again into her paws of never wanted to leave the feeling ever again then they start dancing in middle of the dance floor of feeling the love tonight.

Alvin puts his paws around Brittany's neck softly of looking into her blue electric eyes and she was looking back into his dark amber eyes of feeling the love for him as Brittany was stupid of not realizing how much he loves her of taking everything for her to protect her from everything in the world.

Simon and Jeanette were smiling at Alvin and Brittany of finding each other of someone who loves them of realizing that he looking at Jeanette then "Jeanette...ummm..I wanted to tell you..that I love..you" he always wanted to tell her that every since Simon first saw her in the hallway of schools.

Jeanette was suprise of pulling forwards of Simon and both of them kisses each other after of talking or dreaming of doing this moment. Theodore was dancing with Eleanor who was great time and he wanted to know if he can get luck like his brothers did but Eleanor wanted it too. Both of them come closer to each other as they were about to kiss for the first time then finally kissed of front of Alvin and Brittany who were smiling.

"Man..we need some more music" Ryan was telling everyone of agree with him then Alvin starts walking towards the stage again with his brothers then Chipettes come too. Alvin looks at them of smiling of telling what song of wanted to sing himself and they shake they're heads of not leaving him like before again.

"Alright...Here's the song" Alvin was telling them but they knew the song was very hard for them of never pratice before it then all of them wanted to do it to make sure they can do it for the prom night. Simon and Theodore look at the girls of telling them to leave for Alvin to being alone right now.

Alvin starts singing the song alone then his brothers jump front of Alvin and all of them starts singing together. Girls starts singing coming behind them and the boys catch there paws together of swirling them around.

Simon was starts singing the song with Jeanette who smiling of feeling his paws around her body.

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watching me  
I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh x3)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh x3)  
Haha, can't nothing handle me right now  
I see you D Guetta, let's get 'em!

Hey I own the night and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that Scarface player  
Stuntin' go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like moneys so the girls just melt  
One too many all on me like  
Twelve Look like cash and they all just stare Bottles, Models, standing on chairs  
Fall out cuz that's the business  
All out it's so ridiculous Zone out so much attention  
Scream out I'm in the building (hey! )  
They watching I notice I'm rocking I'm Rollin  
I'm holding I know it You know it

Theodore and Eleanor were smiling of being together and starts dancing with they're brothers and sisters.

You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watching you watching me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh x3)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh x3)  
Hey Still feeling myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots lets go  
Ten more rounds can I get a Kato  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party til I can't no more  
Celebrate coz that's all I know  
Tip the groupies taking off their clothes Grand finale' like Superbowl  
Go hard run the show  
That's right while  
I've got money to blow  
More lights more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype do it big all over the globe Yeah!  
I said it Go tell it Confetti Who ready?  
I'm ready! You ready! Lets get it!

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watching you watching me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh x3)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh x3)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )

Alvin starts singing of song with Brittany awhile everyone starts clapping dancing for them of being together and the great song playing right now.

You got me watching now (yeah)  
Got my attention now (yeah)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now I am a ladies man  
Come be my lady and...  
We can both soar, ahhhhhh  
Bring ya body here and let me switch up your atmosphere  
Take you out of the club and up in my new Lear  
Fly you around the world  
Whatchu want baby girl?  
Are you ready to go, now!

You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watching me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh x3)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your, put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh x3)  
(Put your hands up! )  
Lets celebrate now (Put your hands up! )

You know who shut em down!

Alvin were smiling of finding his true home now and everyone telling him to kiss Brittany now then he looks into her eyes of realizing that brothers and sisters were smiling at them of holding paws together.

"Thank You..Everyone" Alvin was telling the students of Westmen of great time and he turns to face Brittany of kissing her finally when the balloons starts coming down from the ceiling of being midnight of the prom so the magic starts happening for everyone but especially for Alvin and Brittany.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes starts going home with something special and bringing Alvin home with them then Driver pops the trunk for Alvin's bag when he start looking for who he was.

Alvin starts walking towards the Dave's car of remembering he what it look like right now and he didn't have being quiet front of him then "Hi...Dave" he was telling him with a smile of Dave was opening the door to take them home right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Meeting The Family

I'm really sorry for not writing for a long time, I had a writer's block and thinking how to end this story. But if people give me some reviews for a sequel part for it.

Here is the Final of AATC: Search for Alvin:

Alvin jumped inside of the car with happiness of finding his family of Dave, Chipmunks and Chipettes were suprised by Alvin entering the car of coming home after the weeks past from them and "Alvin" Theodore was saying of hugs him being back together as family again then starting crying from happiness to see his brother coming home finally.

"Um...Theo..." Alvin implied to happyily then sees Simon of smiling at them for hugging each other because he starts to remember his brothers of being together after his parents were killed but something wasn't right. He still wanted to find some more reasons of why did they alive or why did they dead again.

Simon runs towards them of hugging him with his paws of bring back his family together again and Brittany was watching them been happy again to see Alvin into family again then they wanted Alvin back into there family. Dave was smiling to his son back and he has charged alot from thoses times of being goofly and trouble-making chipmunk.

Alvin was looking at other chipettes of being happy for being Alvin back home but something was still unknown to Alvin that what was what happened to his parents than back at Brittany "She is best thing, I never knew needed" he pointed out of telling Simon and Theodore about Brittany of the best thing he ever had before in his

"As people say 'Love makes a path to go home, you just have to find it'" Alvin replied to everyone and turned his head to Brittany as hugs her with his paws and finally were a couple in love.

This it for the Story

But if you give me, some ideas for a sequel or new story

Please Review

Alvin D-Rod 


End file.
